Sneaking Suit
Sneaking Suits were military suits worn by special forces operatives, typically during sneaking missions, as the name suggested. Clinging tightly to the user's body, they were designed to help increase performance and provide protection, among other things. History The earliest known Sneaking Suits were developed by the Soviet Union in the early 1960s. One of the suits, a white prototype, was worn by The Boss during Operation Snake Eater, after she defected to the Soviet Union and joined Colonel Volgin's ranks. A second prototype, a black suit, was uncovered by Naked Snake in the locker room of Groznyj Grad. The suit recovered by Naked Snake was then brought back to America and reverse engineered, later becoming the standard issue uniform for the elite operatives of Unit FOX. This variation of the suit was known as the Close Quarter Combative Enhancer suit, as it improved the wearer's performance in hand-to-hand combat. During the San Hieronymo Takeover of 1970, FOX members Gene, Cunningham, Python and Null wore these suits, with Naked Snake managing to procure one himself. Later, members of Big Boss's mercenary dispatch company, Militaires Sans Frontieres, used a similar type of sneaking suit. In 2005, Solid Snake wore an official sneaking suit during his infiltration of the Shadow Moses Island. This suit was specifically designed to withstand harsh winter environments and prevent hypothermia. It would go on to serve as his uniform during his exploits with Philanthropy (without its thermal vest or elbow/knee pads); seeing Solid Snake through on the tanker U.S.S. Discovery, a small portion of the Big Shell, and on Arsenal Gear. The Sneaking Suit worn by Raiden during the Big Shell Incident was known as the Skull Suit, due to its appearance. The suit's design consisted of water-repelling scales that allowed the wearer to swim easily, and had a pebbled texture to reduce drag (much like a golf ball). The suit also repelled harmful contaminants, as well as apparently blurring the user's muscles, as Raiden managed to graze Vamp, who could predict and react accordingly to enemy attacks by reading their muscles, on the left cheek during their encounter in the purification chamber.This was mentioned in the Metal Gear Solid 2 Official script. The Sneaking Suit worn by Old Snake while he hunted Liquid Ocelot in 2014 was equipped with a state-of-the-art camouflage system called OctoCamo. It also doubled as a "muscle suit", enhancing the user's strength (Old Snake's reduced body strength due to his accelerated aging made this especially useful). This particular Sneaking Suit was completely ruined by the microwave emitters installed aboard Liquid's personal flagship, Outer Haven. The shoulder pads on Meryl Silverburgh's suit, during her command of Rat Patrol Team 01, suggested that she was also equipped with a Sneaking Suit. Behind the Scenes *Solid Snake's Metal Gear Solid Sneaking Suit appears in Metal Gear Solid 2: Substance in Snake Tale C and as an unlockable in the VR and Alternative Missions. *The Sneaking Suit that Snake used for Super Smash Bros. Brawl is the same suit he used for the Tanker Incident. *The Skull suit was used in Boktai 2. It had the proprieties to help sneak by enemies better. See Also *OctoCamo *Camouflage *Aromatic Polyamide Notes and References Category:Equipment Category:Clothing Category:Metal Gear Solid Category:Metal Gear Solid 2 Category:Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes Category:Metal Gear Solid 3 Category:Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Category:Metal Gear Solid 4 Category:Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker Category:Metal Gear Online